This invention relates to synthesis of a new propellant and explosive compound, trans-1,4,5,8-tetranitro-1,4,5,8-tetraazadecalin, (TNAD).
The compound has several physical properties which are superior to those of HMX (1,3,5,7-tetranitro-1,3,5,7-tetraazacyclooctane) and RDX (1,3,5-trinitro-1,3,5-hexahydrotriazine). These superior physical properties include heat stability and insensitivity to impact.